videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Black Mage
Black Mage (クロマ Kuroma) is one of the main characters of the Final Fantasy series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Black Mage uses devastating black magic in his attacks. Black Mage is a medium-weight character with below average accelerated falling speed, who has good reach in most of his attacks with many of them having disjointed range. He has KO moves in his forward and up smash, dash attack (which grants him Super Armor), forward throw, back throw, back air, down air, and Haste. When fully charged, his smash attacks cover great distances, especially both his down and forward smashes. Black Mage has good priority and reach in his aerials giving him a solid aerial game. He is also one of the best edge guarders in the game and his guard is hard to break. Black Mage has a MP gauge on his damage meter, which measures how many spells he can cast such as smashes and specials. If he uses those attacks too much, they will get weaker unless he restores them back via his down taunt. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Black Mage swings his staff twice, before headbutting forwards. * Side Tilt: Black Mage simply swings his staff forward in-front of him, and a small explosion comes out to make the move hit twice. * Up Tilt - Goblin Punch: Black Mage does a Goblin Punch above himself in an arc. * Down Tilt: Black Mage does a low stab with his knife while crouching on the ground. * Dash Attack - Petrify: Black Mage turns himself to stone before falling on the floor, granting himself super armor during the move. * Side Smash - Thundara: Black Mage fires a strong bolt of lightning directly in-front of himself. ** Thundaga: When fully charged, Black Mage creates a pillar of lightning that advances across the entire stage. * Up Smash - Fira: Black Mage performs a rising fire uppercut, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken and Mega Man's Mega Upper. ** Firaga: When fully charged, Black Mage creates two pillars of fire on either side that move towards him, creating a bigger flame when they collide. * Down Smash - Blizzara: Black Mage creates ice crystals on the ground adjacent to him, freezing opponents on hit. ** Blizzaga: When fully charged, Black Mage creates ice crystals that travel along the ground until they reach an edge. * Neutral Aerial: Black Mage spins around while having his staff above his head, while in a great fireball. * Forward Aerial - Chocobo Kick: Using Blue Magic, Black Mage kicks forward with a Chocobo Kick in-front of himself mid-air. * Back Aerial: Black Mage leans his body forward as if he's laying down and then kicks behind himself in the air. * Up Aerial - Flood: Black Mage fires a stream of water upwards above himself mid-air. * Down Aerial - Death (Scythe/Reaper): Black Mage swipes downwards in an arc with a scythe. Hitting when it flashes red makes Death appear, who hovers near the opponent for about 3 seconds before striking with a powerful meteor smash. * Grab: Black Mage reaches out his right hand forward to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Black Mage headbutts the opponent while holding them. * Forward Throw - Aero: Black Mage creates a small tornado to lift the opponent up and then hurls them forward. * Back Throw - Quake: Black Mage causes a pillar of earth to jut out of the ground, hitting the opponent backwards. * Up Throw - 1000 Needles: Black Mage changes his hat into a Cactuar and pelts the opponent with a stream of needles. * Down Throw - Bio: Black Mage poisons the opponent with his staff, which deals damage to them over time. * Neutral Special - Stop: Black Mage creates a clock-esque circle around him that paralyzes opponents and reflects projectiles. Can be charged for longer stun. **'Custom 1 - Hold:' Instead of hitstun, opponents hit will be trapped in chains like Isaac’s Growth. The longer the charge, the longer the trapped time is. Opponents trapped can still try to shake out of the chains, and will still get harder the higher the percent. **'Custom 2 - Sleep:' Makes opponents sleep when hit. Longer the charge, longer sleep time. Only affects grounded opponents though. * Side Special - Haste: Black Mage casts a spell that traps the opponent in a series of quick combos with his staff and fists, sending them flying with the last blow. **'Custom 1 - Temper:' Instead of multiple hits with multiple weapons and a final blow, Black Mage will instead attack the opponent 'grabbed' with a magic sword which deals more damage and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Invis:' This move no longer automatically "grabs" an opponent but becomes a counter move where if Black Mage is attacked at the "vanish" part of the move, he "grabs" the attacking opponent and does the final hit of Haste but with a 1.25x damage multiplier to the countered move. * Up Special - Warp: Black Mage conjures a small green ring that can be slightly controlled. He teleports to the green ring if the button is released or max distance is reached. **'Custom 1 - Exit:' A ring travels 1.5x the distance, but there is a bigger delay before Black Mage teleports to the green ring. **'Custom 2 - Teleport:' A ring travels 2x faster but only at half the distance. * Down Special - Meteor: Black Mage summons a meteor which can be charged, making it both bigger and stronger. It moves in a diagonal downwards path when released, causing an explosion if it collides with something. **'Custom 1 - Fat Chocobo:' Black Mage casts the Choco/Mog summon and instantly drops a giant/fat Chocobo down on the ground, burying opponents beneath it and summoning weak shockwaves around it. **'Custom 2 - Kujata:' Black Mage casts the Kujata summon and makes a bull-like beast rush forward, spiking grounded opponents and meteor-smashes aerial opponents with it's multiple horns in-front of it. * Final Smash - Ultima: Black Mage will quickly fire a dark orb out from his palm in-front of him. If an dark orb hits an opponent(s), they will be caught in the attack. Black Mage will attack opponents with all of his magic in a barrage; Meteor, Bio, Blizzard, Thunder and Aero. He then finishes by summoning a rain of magic bullets on opponents before using Flare to create a huge explosion of fire, dealing massive amounts of damage and then launches them off-stage into the air. Taunts * Up: Black Mage spins and raises his hand into the air while some fanfare plays. * Side: Black Mage sits on his staff, hovers for a while as he lifts his arms upwards and a green magical light circles him, before getting off. * Down: Black Mage begins chanting, creating a rune circle around him that will send sparkles upward and a gentle wind will rustle his clothing- moving or being attacked will exit this taunt. Idle Poses * Black Mage puts his hand on his chin, and taps his foot, as if thinking of what move to do next. * Black Mage looks around, cautiously. * Black Mage spins his hat around while it's still atop his head. Cheer * Black Mage! Black Mage! Black Mage! Black Mage! On-Screen Appearance * Black Mage gets selected from a menu of classes, and floats on-stage as he does a pose. A reference to the classic Final Fantasy games. Victory Poses * Black Mage jumps onto his floating staff and folds his arms while a large red, yellow, green, or blue crystal orbits around him; the color varies depending on which player slot the Black Mage was in. * Black Mage spins, and waves his arms up and down. A reference to the classic Final Fantasy games whenever the player's team wins. * Black Mage sits with his fellow classes (the Ninja, Monk, White Mage and Fighter) and then poses with them. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dibcQj_Eo (Victory - Final Fantasy) Losing Pose * Black Mage lays flat on the ground instead of clapping, having been defeated after a long battle. Trophy Description Black Mage has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Black Mage A reoccuring class of wizards hailing from the Final Fantasy series. Although there may be popular Black Mages, such as Vivi from Final Fantasy 9, they are mostly a generic role, as anyone can be a Black Mage. They normally focus on spells that revolve around attacking, but some in the series learn spells that effect your opponent with status effects. This Black Mage learned some Blue Mage skills as well! * Final Fantasy (NES, 1987) * Final Fantasy IX (PS1, 2000) Black Mage (Alt.) Black Mage might not be the most durable, and he might be clumsy in close quarters combat, but at long range is where his strengths truly shine. Use Warp to teleport to move around quickly and avoid projectiles, and use your Stop attack to paralyze opponents! Remember to watch your MP, as your Smash Attacks will get weaker if you use too much! * Final Fantasy (NES, 1987) * Final Fantasy IX (PS1, 2000) Costumes * Blue clothes * Red clothes * White clothes (White Mage) * Green clothes * Grey clothes * Pink clothes * Purple clothes * Yellow clothes Trivia * Even though most Black Mages are shown to be either males, females or gender-neutral, this one is shown to be a male. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Final Fantasy